Nobod Messes with Merlin
by monkeygirl77
Summary: It's during Merlin's second year, Delores Umbridge's reign, that he returns. Merlin had expected many things but the was not one of them. A certain king and his Knights do not like the fact that Umbridge has harmed Merlin. And is that a dragon?
1. Chapter 1

**Just something that came to mind while surfing through me favs list! Hope you all enjoy! **

**Warning: Mentions of Blood and Scabs (Umbridge Blood Quill), Fluff, Fluff, and Arthur (and the knights) expressing their dislike for the state that Merlin is found in.**

* * *

Merlin knew that, at the beginning of this whole thing, his messing with aging potions was not something that he should do. But he is finding that he has been stuck at that in between age where he is old enough to know better and yet young enough to do it.

However, he found himself stuck in the eleven year old range now and he was not all that happy about it.

Merlin should have also known that with his luck he should never be the one asking how things could get worse.

Fate just hated him at the moment.

Deloris Umbridge. Merlin hated her, no Merlin like to think as himself as being the type of man (child) that didn't necessarily hate people (Morgana and Uther being the exceptions) he disliked people with his entire immortal being (Mordred for example) but he wasn't one to hate people.

As he reached across him to the jug of juice, the scab on his recently recovering hand tore open and he let out a hiss as he pulled it back.

He could see out of the corner of his eye that curly haired witch, Hermione, looking at him with that look. The look that Gwen had worn when he had tried to catch her favorite bracelet and ended up with a broken wrist and Arthur giving him this sort of annoyed but amused look as the Queen helped the then manservant to stand.

He ignored it then and he ignored it now.

He pulled his hand back, not wanting the juice quite as much now, and peered at the small lettered scars/scabs. He could heal himself just fine, if he really wanted to, but that would look strange and blow his cover as being the actual all powerful Warlock instead of being the clumsy too interested in Legends and very quite weirdly nice 2nd year.

So he blinked back tears as he scratched at the scabs trying to get rid of the blood droplets starting to sprout on top of it. Thinking back, he wasn't really sure what had gotten him set up in Umbridge's detentions anymore, but he was sure that at the time he had enjoyed it. Now though, not so much.

He glared up at the so called 'Professor' and stifled a smile as the cider in her cup bubbled over onto her overly pink covered lap. He turned his head just in time to miss

* * *

her eyes making contact with the side of his head suspiciously.

Merlin turned back to his less appealing plate and absentmindedly rubbed at his eyes as the food made his stomach roll in waves.

To say he was exhausted would be an understatement. With the so called all powerful dark lord (even though he was a wannabe at best) Merlin still had his hands full in trying to keep the balance.

Sleep was not his priority at the moment, so you'd have to excuse him. Merlin was taking an involuntary trip down memory lane when he was pulled from his thoughts by the girl next to him gasping and pointing at something in the front of the room.

A light filled the room, a bright unnatural light. A hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped from his seat in alarm, eyes drifting from the light, the beautiful lady (Freya!) and the 2nd year caught in the middle of it. Everyone was aware of Umbridge talking, saying something that fell on un-hearing ears as Dumbledore and McGonagall stood from their seats, students moved away and some found themselves frozen in a sort of frozen horror fascination.

_"Its time my love, the time you have waited so long for, it has arrived at last"_

The Beautiful women touched the 2nd year's face with her soft looking hand before she faded out of existence.

Nobody moved.

Save for the ghosts around the room. The stopped where they were and starred between the supposed 2nd year they called a friend and the newly arrivals.

Before, slowly, they bowed.

He didn't want to turn around, for he feared that this might be a dream and should he turn around that _he_ would laugh at him for being a fool and then he would wake up yelling out _his_ name and feeling like a complete idiot. Again.

But then...

"Merlin?"

The not so 2nd year spun around.

* * *

**So what did you think? Continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thats the most reviews I have gotten in a long time and I wanna say a special thank you to AyameKitsune, evilpinklollipop, Aerist, (Guest), Aphrodite433, ,Littleheartache, Zereta, KaiaRenkin, xxfreakishXclutzxx, 4Eirlys, guardianofdragonlore, Yuki F. Karasu. **

**And then to all my favorites and followers too! IN all honesty I was going to add another chapter this Saturday, but I finished my homework and told myself to do this now instead of putting it off too much! **

**Hope you find it meets your expectations, however if it doesn't I am truly sorry for failing you! **

**In this Arthur (Gwen, and everyone we know and love) had already known of Merlin's magic and had embraced it, obviously, and Merlin being Merlin refused to leave his post of Manservant. **

**Warning: Mentions of blood and scabs, Fluff, Fluff, and Arthur (and the knights) expressing their particular dislike for the state at which they find their Warlock in at their return. **

* * *

Merlin was aware, faintly, of the eyes following his every move. He was also aware of the raging emotions he was experiencing; anger, rage, sadness, excitement, irritation, happiness, and plain unmovable love. Not to mention his seemingly unmoving loyalty to a man who had waited _this _long to finally return to the realm in which Merlin had been trapped in for the last 1000 years (give or take) against his will.

Then there was also that fear that should he turn around and actually lay witness to the speaker of his name that he would once again get too close and eventually everything would be lost to him again, he just didn't know how much more he could take now, so it was best to not look at the speaker of his name so he wouldn't have to worry about getting too close and losing everything again.

Easy said then done.

He moved forward and was faintly becoming aware of the fact that even though he didn't want to get to close, that was just what he wanted, was to get close.

"Merlin, mate?"

His cover was blown, oh it was blown like the Weasley Twins fireworks show the other day.

Merlin had an internal debate, one that he was losing as it seemed and turned around, slowly. HE sought out the eyes of one person, one very important prattish person who he had waited for for the last 1000 years (give or take).

Dumbledore was for a first out of words.

In the middle of the room, before the Professors table stood a group of men donning chain male, red cloaks, and swords. But everyones eyes were gled to the man who had spoken to Marvin (Merlin?) first. He was a blonde man with piercing blue eyes, a well toned man built like the knight the he looked to be. Atop his head was a golden band, a crown of sorts.

He was staring right back at the weirdly nice 2nd year.

"Merlin your shorter, and younger, then I expected you to be"

Whatever reverie that was keeping Merlin in place broke, and in a fit of lost control of his own legs, found himself running down the aisle towards the group of tall _tall_ men. Straight for the open arms of the blonde. Repeating one word and one word only as he passed the fellow students.

Arthur.

Gasps rang out as Marvin, or Merlin, jumped through a window of time and his robes changed into brown pants, a blue shirt, and brown boots. The faint glint of red adorning his neck. Arthur caught him as he catapulted into him, wrapping his arms around him and being forced to take a step back at the force form the impact the young but still strong Merlin had made. Small arms wrapped around the King's neck and Merlin's body shook with sobs as his emotions got eh best of him.

"Why! Why'd you leave me! Why now! Why did you take so long!"

The mantra was repeated over and over as the knights looked down at the sobbing child sadly, not knowing what to do or say but knowing that their friend, no, their brother, needed them and they weren't going anywhere. Arthur's arms tightened around his former Manservant/ Court Sorcerer of sorts whispering words of comfort in his ear, even though he could tell that they were the sole holders of everyone's attention.

"Merlin.. Merlin calm down...I'm sorry, I wanted to come back sooner rather then later but they wouldn't let me, nor the knights. But we're here now, and not going anywhere"

How he was able to make out anything from the wet, sobbed mumbles was beyond everyone else in the room (beside the knights of course), but whatever it was that was shared between them did the trick and the 11 year old's sobs soon died down to simple simpers. The expressions on the other knights faces brightened as their brothers own started to even out.

They all took note on one simple fact, Merlin was a small 11 year old.

_hem hem_

It was then that the group was torn from their own world, the blonde's arms noticeably tightening around the second year he held close as he became aware of their audience. The group of knights slowly turned away from the students to the one responsible for interrupting their moment. A lady in pink stood from her seat, a dark stain on her skirt she was trying and failing to conceal (Gwaine snorted and shot a look at the back of Merlin's head).

"As High Inquisitor of Hogwarts I demand that you reveal yourselves properly. How are you on school grounds? This is disorder and I will not have disorder in my school. "

Arthur snorted and, although reluctantly, handed Merlin's prone form off to Percival. The tall sleeveless knight happily pulled the small boy up into his arms, relishing in the face that he could cradle the all powerful warlock to his chest like one would a child and Merlin did nothing to stop the movement. The large knight practically dwarfed the Warlock nested in his embrace.

'Percy?'

'Shhh Merlin, go back to sleep alright'

Merlin nodded tiredly, feeling whole and complete once more as he laid his head back down on the larger knights shoulder. With Merlin out for the moment all the attention was back on the Pink Woman before them once more. Arthur climbed the step, once and held a hand out to the Lady.

"Arthur Pendragon, Once and Future King of Camelot and Albion, The Knights of the Round Table, and you already know of Merlin here, and who are you?"

The ghosts, who always seemed to know more then the other occupants in the castle school gasped, bowing once more, and swarming closer to the Once and Future King of Legend. Dumbledore even bowed his head in a sign of respect to the Young King. All except Deloris Umbridge. She stuck her nose in the air and frown at them.

"My name in Deloris Umbridge, of the Ministry of Magic and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry."

While Arthur took care of the introductions, and refraining himself from lashing out at Umbridge, Merlin moved in his sleep his arms coming around the wrap around Percival's and his fingers coming to grip on the mans hand. Lancelot frowned, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Leon and Elyan. He moved closer, gently grasped Merlin's wrist in his hand and pulled the sleeve of his tunic off his hand, and frowned at what he found. It was fading, lightly bleeding, but healed enough that he was unable to make out what was written, but that was not important at the moment.

Lancelot waved Leon closer, who looked at the wound, poked at it (pulling back when Merlin stirred) and frowned tightly.

Leon nodded at Lancelot and Percival before turning and grabbing Arthur by the bicep. The young king made no protest as he was pulled away from the infiraiting women in Pink, Deloris Umbridge, and back down to their group.

"Leon, what is it?"

"Sire you need to see this, it's, I'm not sure what it is"

Arthur let himself be pulled towards Merlin and Percival, everyone watching silently as the young king picked up his friends hand softly and examined the scabs. His face darkened, much like his knights as he spun back around and glared.

"Who. Did. This."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in realization. Clapping his hands, a sound that didn't even make the knights and King flinch, and calling an end to dinner dismissing everyone to bed even though nobody moved.

Then at the same time, Arthur got two responces.

"Naughty boys need to be punished"

And.

"Perhaps we should go to My office and get Poppy to look at your young friends hand while we're at it"

Nobody moved.

* * *

**Well?I hope it was ok! Sorry if it made no sense at all because its almost midnight here and I am super duper tired... **


End file.
